The proliferation of electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones and portable media players) and the various ways and places in which such devices are being used have created a need for the increased security of such devices from, for example, theft or unauthorized use. The proliferation of these devices has also created an opportunity for novel ways to provide security for the users of such devices.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have systems and methods for providing electronic devices with increased security features.
It would also be desirable to have systems and methods for providing electronic devices that prevent the unauthorized use thereof.